This invention is directed to a one-step method of manufacturing necked-bonded laminates, and apparatus for carrying out the method.
Conventional methods of manufacturing necked-bonded laminates include a two-step process, with a first step of making a spunbond web or other nonwoven web on a spunbond baseline or other nonwoven line and winding the nonwoven onto a roll. The second step is carried out after the nonwoven roll is delivered to the lamination site, at which point the nonwoven is unwound, necked, and laminated to an elastic film on the necked-bonded laminate line. Significant capital and material costs are expended in building and maintaining separate facilities for the nonwoven production and the necked-bonded laminate production lines, in addition to the costs of storing the nonwovens and transporting the nonwovens to the necked-bonded lamination facilities. Furthermore, transporting the nonwovens to the necked-bonded lamination facilities and setting up the nonwovens on the production line consumes a considerable amount of time and exposes the material to multiple handlings which can damage the material and increase yield loss.
Besides cost savings and efficiency, another area of current necked-bonded lamination production that has room for improvement is the finished product. It has been discovered that the neckability of nonwovens, spunbond in particular, decreases over time. Thus, from the time the nonwovens are manufactured and delivered to the necked-bonded lamination line at least some of their ability to be easily necked has dissipated.
There is a need or desire for a method of making necked-bonded laminates with reduced costs and increased efficiency, resulting in laminates with exceptional stretchability.
There is a further need or desire for apparatus for making necked-bonded laminates at a reduced cost and with increased efficiency, resulting in laminates with exceptional stretchability.